Shintarō Midorima/Galerie d'Image
Shintarō Midorima.png|Shintarō Midorima Midorima.jpg|Midorima dans une page en couleur Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Page en couleur Generation of Miracles color.png|La Generation des Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Four prodigies.png|Midorima arrive dans la première équipe 1st string players pass.png|La première équipe passe devant la 3ème Akashi in middle school.png|Midorima Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko arrive dans la 1ère équipe Going for ice cream.png|Le groupe mange une glace GoM practice.png| At the gate.png|Le groupe attend à la porte GoM at the arcade.png|Momoi avec la GdM à la salle d'arcade Final picture.png| Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō prêt contre le Lycée JuniorKadooka Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation des Miracles à un match d'entrainement Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō gagne pour la 2ème fois les Nationales Midorima notices a change in Akashi.png|Midorima s'aperçois qu'Akashi change Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō rencontre Seirin Teiko walks past Seirin.png|Teikō passe devant Seirin Miracles after graduation.png|La GdM après l'obtention du diplôme Takao and Midorima after practice.png|Midorima et Takao après l'entrainement Midorima reunites with Kise.png|Midorima se retrouve avec Kise Takao and Midorima IH SEvsSH.png|Midorima et Takao regarde le match de Seirin vs Shinkyō Midorima and kuroko.png|Midorima et Kuroko parlent pendant le match Midorima's shot.png|Midorima et son tir Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Midorima's half court shot.png|Midorima marque de la ligne du demi-terrain Momoi phones Midorima.png|Midorima au téléphone avec Momoi Disguised Midorima.png|Midorima déguisé Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku à la WC Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Midorima est bloqué instantanément Midorima fakes and drives.png|Midorima et Kagami Shutoku High.png|Shūtoku Inivisible Drive.png|Midorima face au Vanishing Drive Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Vanishing Drive contre Midorima Kagami and Midorima last showdown.png|Midorima et Kagami ont un dernier face-off Tetsuya 2 at the Winter Cup.png|Midorima rencontre le chien de Kuroko à la Winter Cup Shutoku High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Shūtoku vs Shinsenkan Winter Cup opponents.png|La génération des Miracles dans la Winter Cup GoM reunion.png|La réunion de la GdM Takao with Midorima.png|Midorima regarde le jeu avec Takao Shutoku High vs Onita High.png|Shūtoku vs Onita Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku vs Rakuzan Midorima vs Rakuzan.png|Midorima vs Rakuzan Midorima blocks Hayama.png|Midorima bloque Hayama Midorima vs Akashi.png|Midorima vs Akashi Akashi's eyes.jpg|Midorima est contre l'Empereur Eye Akashi scores.png|Midorima est choqué de voir Akashi devant lui Field of vision Akashi.png|Midorima dans le champ de vision d'Akashi Triple Threat Steal.png|Midorima perd la balle en raison d'Akashi Ankle break Midorima.png|L'équilibre de Midorima est perdu à cause de la présence d'Akashi Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Akashi est confronté à Midorima Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Midorima et Takao font équipe pendant le jeu Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Midorima marque Akashi's own goal.png|Le propre panier de Rakuzan franchi par Akashi Takao's pass stopped.png| Akashi and Midorima after the match.png|Midorima confronte Akashi après que leur match soit terminé Midorima and Kagami WC.png|Midorima parle à Kagami Kaijo High vs Shutoku High.png|Kaijō vs Shūtoku Past opponents cheer for Seirin.png|Midorima encourage Seirin Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|La photo dans le casier de Kuroko GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|Une nouvelle équipe est formée Help arrives.png|La GdM et Kagami arrive pour sauver Kuroko Swords in the lead.png|Vorpal Swords est en tête Chapter 29.png|Chapitre29 Chapter 33.png|Chapitre 33 Chapter 53.png|Chapitre 53 Chapter 62.5.png|Chapitre 62.5 Chapter 85.png|Chapitre 85 Chapter 87.png|Chapitre 87 Color spread.png|Chapitre 90 Chapter 105.png|Chapitre 105 Chapter 135.png|Chapitre 135 Chapter 179.png|Chapitre 179 Chapter 180.png|Chapitre 180 Chapter 204.png|Chapitre 204 Chapter 206.png|Chapitre 206 Chapter 211.png|Chapitre 211 Chapter 217.png|Chapitre 217 Chapter 219.png|Chapitre 219 Chapter 222.png|Chapitre 222 Chapter 226.png|Chapitre 226 Chapter 274 color.png|Chapitre 274 Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapitre 1 Chapter 277.png|EXTRA GAME Chapitre 2 en couleur Replace PLUS chapter 1.png|Replace PLUS Chapitre 1 Replace PLUS chapter 2.png|Replace PLUS Chapitre 2 Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 (CD version) Volume 24.png|Volume 24 Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 (CD edition) Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 (CD edition) Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump SJP cover EXTRA GAME 2.png|Shōnen Jump Plus Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS.png|Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS The Generation meddle.png|Midorima dans l'Extras GoM enter.png|GoM entre dans la Bible des personnages Extra Chapitre Catégorie:Lycée Shūtoku Catégorie:Galerie